Moonlit Porch
by CorrinaTFF
Summary: Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest -- Nights jamming with the boys was a new high, but at what cost?
1. Trouble

**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title: **Moonlit Porch

**Your pen name: **CorrinaTFF

**Inspirational photo number: **5

**To view the photos for this contest visit:****http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Entry for the 'A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words' contest -- Nights jamming with the boys was a new high, but at what cost?

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/a_picture_is_worth_a_1000_words_contest/76199/**

She'd finally had it with me coming home late but I never thought she'd kick my ass out. Didn't our vows "for better, for worse" mean anything to her? I admit _I_ was a bit on the worse side of our vows at the moment, but we had a good marriage. It wasn't like I was out carousing for women. She'd known about my jam sessions since that first week three months ago.

I had met Emmett and Jasper when I started work at Jenks Legal months ago. We'd hit it off due to our mutual passion for music. They talked about how they'd played at an open mic night at a bar downtown. Emmett could play drums and Jasper played bass but could play keyboard depending on what the melody called for. They had sung a cover and impressed the owner so much so that he'd hired them for a few nights a week. When I told them I could play acoustic and piano they invited me to a jam session that night.

I had agreed to it initially, knowing I had about an hour to kill before I would have to meet Bella at home for dinner. I lost track of time and before I knew it, three hours had passed. I'd never done anything like that before but she had been so pissed. I knew how to calm her with just my touch and I admit I took advantage. I held no shame in my actions when I swept her into my arms, carried her into our room and slowly made love to her.

I promised her I would do better by calling her when I was going to be late. _Never_ make a promise when you have even an inkling that you might not realistically hold up your end of the bargain.

I had broken my promise only two days later but had the sense to call her when our gig ended. When I got home, I walked through the door to find bedding, my pillow and pajama pants stacked neatly on the couch. I knew she had to be livid so I went to find her to try to charm my way back into her good graces.

I grasped the knob of our bedroom door instantly realizing it was locked. "Bella, love, you've locked the door sweetheart." I knew it wasn't by accident but chose to play it off. "Bella? Baby?" I watched as the light streaming from the crack under the door went dark. I knew I had no chance of fixing things that night because Bella had locked me out and refused to speak to me. The lack of an actual fight gave me hope that things would be better in the morning.

When I awoke I found Bella had already gone for the day. I went to our room to shower and change for work and spied my glimmer of hope on our bed. My Bella was still caring for me through her anger. She had laid out my clothes for the day along with a note reminding me of our dinner with my parents later that evening.

_E,_

_Dinner with your folks at La Bella Italia at 7 sharp._

_B_

I grabbed my Blackberry and texted her.

_I will see you at 7. You are my life, my love. ~E_

When I got to work, I immediately went to Jasper and Emmett. We set a schedule for Monday and Thursday jam sessions down at Pete's. I told them I planned on inviting my wife to come watch us. They too had invited their wives and expressed their eagerness to meet Bella.

I was pleased with the thought of our wives becoming friends. Bella would know other wives had a "cubicle worker by day" husband who was a moonlighting musician by night.

I pulled out my phone to text Bella to let her know I was on my way. I smirked knowing I could make Bella forget her displeasure of me while she was portraying the doting wife in front of my parents.

_On my way to see you, beautiful. Love, E_

I walked through the doors of the restaurant instantly spotting Bella and my parents at the bar. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. I felt her back go rigid but kept up with my show of affection. "Hello, my beautiful wife."

"Hello, Edward." She coolly pet my arm and I took it because it was the most interaction I had with her in over twenty four hours. I deserved whatever shit she dished out for breaking my word to her. I greeted my parents just as the hostess came to take us to our seats. Dinner went smoothly and the conversation was jovial as we all compared our activities of the last week. I trailed my fingers over her knee a few times through dinner.

Just as she got the door open, I pulled her into my arms not allowing her to get away from me. I nipped and sucked on her neck as I backed her into the couch causing her to fall back. I ravished her before we retreated to our bedroom for the night. As we lay in our bed, I explained the schedule I had agreed to and she relented, knowing it was a good outlet for my passion for music.

When I got home today, I found my old duffle and a suitcase on the porch with every stitch of clothing I owned. I tried my key in the lock to find it no longer fit. I looked in the garage and saw her car absent.

I decided to sit on my ass and wait for my wife to return home realizing, just then, that it was our wedding anniversary. It was a Thursday and out of routine I had gone to Pete's with the guys. It was time to reintroduce Bella to my pout.


	2. Done

**Author's Note: For those of you that didn't know, this was written for the Fics for Nashville compilation. They allowed us to post after a certain date. I wasn't going to post at all, but a couple of beautiful birds insisted that I do. Nonetheless, I waited a few extra days ;^)**

**A/N: **_BPOV for the original OS contest entry for __A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words. In keeping with the original contest rules, the body of this story shall remain at no more and no less than 1000 words._

_Thank you to my fic-wifey, mpg, for pre-reading and my beautiful beta, Tiffanyanne3FF. You ladies are excellent partners in crime. *groupsquishybewbiehugs*_

**_{(0)}_**

**Done**

I'd had it with his excuses. I'd done nothing but compromise for him these last three months, and what did he do? He forgot our wedding anniversary!

I knew Edward's passion for music; it was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. He'd written me a song years ago, and that had been the treat that won my heart. I loved watching him play as his fingers did magical things to any instrument he chose. My body included.

From the day Edward and I had met, I'd felt wanted. He never let me forget how much I meant to him. That was until he started working at Jenks Legal. He'd met a drummer and bassist, and at first I was thrilled for him. He'd wanted so desperately to find others that had as much passion as he did for melody. All right, truthfully that first night I'd been pissed. He was three hours late for dinner and hadn't bothered to call.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of how he had made love to me that night. He knew how to play every nerve of my body as if they were keys on a piano. Each string connected to a key would vibrate differently depending on the pressure from that touch. He made promises to me that night, and I was certain he would keep them. He'd never let me down before.

Two days later, a promise was broken, but he'd called after he realized what he had done. After we'd disconnected our call, I grabbed his pillow and pyjama pants, a set of clean sheets and a blanket, took them to the living room and stacked them on the couch. I walked back to our bedroom, locked the door and crawled onto our bed, pulling Gran's old quilt over me. I buried my face in my pillow and let my tears soak through.

Edward had never done anything like that to me, and I was deathly afraid that his reignited passion was not for music, but for another woman. He'd played with others in a band before, but never had he hurt me the way he had in such a short amount of time. I'd quieted my sobbing when I heard the front door. I knew he'd been able to see the bedding and his pyjamas when he entered the house. I'd made sure of it.

He came to our bedroom door and grasped the doorknob, attempting to open it. He actually believed I had locked it by mistake. I had set things out for him to sleep out there, and he thought I'd locked the door accidentally. Unbelievable! I should have thanked him for his stupidity, because I'd easily switched from sadness to anger in those few seconds. I'd turned to my left and shut off my bedside lamp.

I woke early the next morning after falling asleep so early the previous evening. I showered quickly and pulled my hair into a ponytail for the day. Not at all professional, but it would have to work.

I battled with myself over whether or not I should continue my wifely duties. Duty won over, and I laid his clothes out on our bed just as I had done every morning prior. I left a note on top of everything reminding him about dinner with his parents later that evening.

I'd kept my shoes off as I walked out into the living room. I'd wanted to laugh at Edward's position. His legs were up on the couch, while his entire backside lay on the floor with his arms sprawled out to his sides. I felt a small pang of guilt and swore I'd behave myself at dinner.

I met Carlisle and Esme at La Bella Italia, and we sat at the bar, waiting for Edward. The conversation was as smooth as it always was. I loved my in-laws. I knew most people didn't, but they had always treated me as if I was their blood daughter. I knew no matter what our situation I would always have a mother in Esme and a father in Carlisle.

I knew when Edward had entered the restaurant. I'd always known when he was near. We'd always had a special connection. I felt his arms wrap around me, and as much as I wanted to lean into him, I chose rigidity. I saw Esme's brow furrow and mouthed "later" to her. She gave me a quick little nod, letting me know she'd understood.

I very coolly said hello to Edward and patted his arm. I decided to give in a little over dinner and just enjoy the evening without having to worry about punishing Edward or myself. I felt his fingers on my knee at different times and it sent tingles up towards my clit. The man was making me wet as we sat at dinner with his parents.

When we got back to the house, I'd barely gotten the door open, and Edward was all over me. His mouth and those glorious teeth were on my neck as we toppled onto the couch. He moved down my body, nipping and sucking while removing my panties and gave me the most delicious orgasm I'd had in months.

We later retreated to the bedroom and laid in each other's arms talking about his planned schedule. I relented because I knew how passionate he was.

But tonight was the last straw. I was dressed and had been waiting for him for over two hours—my makeup was ruined from my tears. I called Esme and told her everything that had happened since our last conversation. She told me what she had done the one and only time Carlisle had disappointed her in such a way.

As soon as we disconnected our call, I called the locksmith and packed a suitcase with enough clothes for a week. After the locksmith left, I drove to my in-laws and settled into Edward's old room.


End file.
